There is known a sample analyzer in which a sample tube supply unit transfers one of multiple sample tubes held in a rack to a sample rack set unit and sets the sample tube in the sample rack set unit, a sample in the set sample tube is aspirated, and a measurement unit measures the aspirated sample (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-139462).
Various kinds of sample tubes are used in a sample processing apparatus. Every time a sample tube is changed, an operator has to correctly change conditions for transferring the sample tube according to the type of sample tube.
For example, in some cases, the sample processing apparatus uses various sample tubes having different lengths. In such a case, an operator has to change conditions for transferring sample tubes so that a grip position of the sample tube can be changed according to the length of the sample tube. There is also another situation where the sample processing apparatus uses a sample tube holding a priority sample, for example. In this case, an operator has to change the conditions for transferring the sample tube so that the sample tube holding the priority sample can be transferred preferentially to the other sample tubes.